The Plumber
by kdeve2
Summary: Bella has a leaky pipe. She has already had two plumbers out but still has the leak. Two strangers meet in a town they have lived their whole lives. Can he fix more then just her leak?   Lemons please be advised.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing twilight. It all belongs to SM. **

\I am so tired of that pipe leaking in my basement. I have had two different plumbers come out to look at it and have had no luck. These men come out in their tight pants with their beer bellies hanging over the waist and their tight 3x shirts. They bend over to put their tool boxes down and their ass cracks show. How disgusting is that? Why can't plumbers be hot and sexy? I want one that has water board abs and an ass that makes me want to rub my hands over it.

I left work early today in order to meet with the third plumber. He had been highly recommended by my doctor. He was supposed to be at my house at noon. I arrived home at 11:45 and there was a huge truck sitting in my driveway. I get out of my car and head towards the driver's side of the truck. He gets out of his truck and I swear my mouth hit the ground. A huge smile crosses his face and he reaches his hand out to me and says

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and I hear you have a leak."

"Uhh, yeah", I stammer. "Sorry", I say. "Nice to meet you Edward, I am Bella. Follow me and I will show you, the leak is in the basement. I have had two other plumbers out to look at the leak. They both said that it was fixed and both times it started leaking again."

He followed me down the stairs and when I looked over my shoulder he was ogling my butt. He looked up and I smiled at him. The look on his face when he realized he had been caught was priceless.

"Oh, I see the problem. These two pipes are rusted and it looks like there is a small hole here," he says as he points to the pipe.

I asked if he thought he could fix it today and if he knew an approximate time table.

"It will probably take maybe an hour or so. I think I have the items needed in my truck" he said.

That would be great I tell him. We both head up stairs and as he walks out the door I ask him if he would like a glass of sweet tea.

"Yes mam he says, that would be wonderful.

I head to the kitchen and pour two glasses. I had just finished pouring when he came back in the house. I followed him down stairs and sat his glass on the dryer. He thanked me and I told him I would be upstairs if he needed anything. He nodded and I headed up stairs. I had a few dishes I needed to put in the dishwasher and a couple of loads of laundry to wash. I grabbed the dirty clothes basket and went back down stairs. He had already shut the water off and had the pipe disassembled and was putting the new pipe into place when I reached the bottom step. He came over and grabbed the basket from me and carried it over to the washer. I told him thank you.

"So, do you live around Forks?" I asked.

"Yes", he says. "I live about a mile down the road"

"Oh, that's close. I am glad you did not have to drive far", I say.

"How long have you been a plumber?" I asked.

"Well, about 7 yrs", he says.

"You have lived in forks for all that time", I asked.

"Yes, actually I have lived here all of my life", he says.

"How have I never met you before today? I have also lived here all of my life. What year did you graduate from High School," I ask him.

"I graduated in 2002", he says.

"I graduated in 2005", I tell him.

"I think you graduated with my sister, Alice Cullen", he said.

"I remember your sister she was amazing. She was the one that did all the acrobats on the cheerleading squad. Is she still exuberant?" I ask.

"Oh, she has not changed one bit," he says.

"If you have time I would love to hear more about Alice and discuss how we have never met. That is if you wouldn't mind", I ask.

"I am actually done for the day after this. Would you like to grab a bite with me, I have not had lunch yet," he says.

"I actually just put a pizza in before I came down. Would you want to share it with me," I say.

"I would really like that", he says.

"I need to run up and check on the pizza, so I'll let you get back to work", I tell him.

I hurry up and sort the laundry out into piles. I actually have three loads to wash. I hate laundry!

I throw the first load in the washer and head upstairs to check on the pizza. It had just a few more minutes left before it would be done. I grab two plates and set the table for two.I walk over to the stairs and holler down at Edward.

"Would you mind bringing your glass up when you come", I ask?

"I'm almost down now, just packing up my equipment and I'll be right up", he says.

I run to the bathroom to freshen up before he gets upstairs. I hear him walking up the steps so I head back to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to put this in my truck and I'll be right back inside", he says.

"Ok", I say. "The pizza should be done by the time you get back."

I grab two potholders, bend over and pull the pizza out of the oven. It is perfectly golden brown. When I stand up Edward has entered the kitchen. He stands in the doorway and just stairs at me. I become a little self-conscious.

"What are you staring at", I ask as I place the pizza on the table.

"Sorry, I just keep thinking about how close we have lived and have never met before. I was trying to see if I remembered you, but I. I feel like we have met but I cannot place your face", he says.

He comes in and grabs one of the chairs and has a seat. I take his glass and pour more tea in it. I sit and we grab some of the pizza. We eat in silence for a bit and we start to laugh. We may have only met a few hours ago but it feels as if we have known each other all of our lives. We talk about his father Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his mother Esme Cullen who owns her own design company, his brother Emmett who teaches Science at the High School, and of course Alice. Alice is married to an architect named Jasper and she has her own dance company. Emmett's wife Rosalie also works there. I look at Edwards's ring finger just to double check. I do not see a ring.

"Bella, what's wrong you got quiet all of a sudden. Oh, no. I have never been married. I was engaged once but broke it off when I found her sleeping with my best friend", he says.

I reached my hand out and placed it on Edwards hand as I tell him sorry I am."

He takes his thumb and runs it along my hand and says "It was a long time ago".

I stand up and walk around the table to stand in front of him. He puts both his hands on my waist and looks up into my eyes and says…

**So… What do you think? Should I continue the story? Review and give me your input. **


	2. Chapter 2

The plumber

Ch.2

It was so sad to hear what that woman had done to him. I had an over powering need to comfort him. I reached out my hand and placed it on Edwards as I tell him how sorry I am. He takes his thumb and runs it along my hand and says "It was a long time ago". When we touched I felt this electrical charge that was drawing me to him. I stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of him. He put both his hands on my waist and looked up into my eyes and said "I really want to kiss you".

"What's stopping you", I asked as we continued to stare into each other's eyes.

I don't know what he saw on my face but he stood up and placed his hands on either side of my face. He ran his thumb down the right side of my cheek and said, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen".

Three heartbeats later his lips gently touched mine. They were so soft. He urged my mouth open and what once was a gentle passionate kiss became rough and urgent. We could not get enough of each other. He tasted so sweet and I wanted more of him. I found the bottom of his shirt and ran my hands under it and place them on his abs.

"Did you feel that", he asks as we stop kissing to catch our breaths. He leans his forehead against mine.

"Feel what", I ask even though I know what he will say.

"That… Well, it felt like an electrical charge", he says.

"Yes, I felt it. It seems to be drawing me to you. I can't seem to get enough", I say before I crash my lips to his.

I am now up against the wall. My hands are being held above my head with only one of his and his other hand is running up and down my side.

"Please touch me", I beg in between kisses.

"Bella, we have only just met. We should not be doing this", he rasps.

"I know, but I feel like we have known each other forever. I want you. Please, I want you to... to kiss me", I beg.

He picks me up and asks "Where is your bedroom".

"Upstairs, second door on the left", I answer.

He carries me upstairs and sits me on my bed before taking his shirt off. He looks at me and ask, "Can you scoot up to the head of the bed". I do as he asks. He crawls on the bed and is eventually hovering over me. He leans down and gently kisses my lips. I run my tongue along his lower lip begging for access. He opens his mouth and our tongues meet.

"Edward, you taste so good. Please give me more", I beg.

He takes his hand and finds the bottom of my shirt. It just so happens to be a button up shirt so, when he pulls on it all the buttons rip off making me squeal.

"Oh, you like it rough do yah. I can handle that", he says before crashing his lips to mine in a passion filled kiss.

"Edward more please", I pant.

He stands up and I pout. "What are you doing", I ask.

"Well, I can't actually ravage your body while I am fully dressed".

He sits down and starts to take off his boots. I scoot closer to him and run my fingers over his back. He stands up and turns around to face me. He leans over and kisses me. I take my hands and unbuckle his belt as well as his pants. He shimmies them down his legs and steps out of them. He stands before me in his nakedness. No underwear.

"Oh. My. God, I say as I stare at his penis.

I have never seen one so big in my life. He pushes me back on the bed and hovers over me. He leans his forehead against mine and asks, "Are you sure about this". I nod my head and he kisses his way down my face starting with my forehead. He kisses my eye lids, my nose, my cheeks, my chin and finally my lips. At first it is a chaste kiss but he teases my lips with his tongue. I allow him entrance and it goes from slow to feverish in seconds. He trails kisses down my neck and stops when he encounters my breast. He looks at me and begins running his tongue around the nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"That feels so good Edward", I say.

He let's go of my nipple with aloud pop. He does the same thing to the other breast while using one of his hands to massage the other. He then trails more kisses down my tummy. He stops to lick my belly button and then trails down to my mound. He now has his head between my legs and is running his hands down the insides of my thighs. He licks his lips and looks at me.

"Edward please", I beg.

That was all he needed to hear. He uses his hands to spread my folds.

"God, you are so wet", he exclaims.

I feel his tongue run up my center.

"You taste like nothing I have ever tasted before. It is so good", he says before he runs his tongue up my slit again.

He flicks my clit with his tongue over and over again. "Edward, I'm going to…". "Cum", I say as he moves his fingers in and out of me. I came all over his fingers which he put in his mouth and sucked all the juices. He crawled up by body and hovered above me.

"Are you ready for me", he asked.

I nodded as he took his length in his hand. He lined it up with my center and began to gently run it up my center. He looked into my eyes and began to move forward into my sheath.

"What the hell are you doing to Bella", we hear him say.

_**The Plumber**_

**So, can you guess who the mystery man could be. Send me a review and tell me your ideas. Thanks so much for all of the reviews you have sent. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing my story. All twilight material belongs to Stephanie Meyer. However, this plot is all mine! There is sexual content, please be advised! **The plumber

Ch.3

"Edward please", she begged.

That was all I needed to hear. I used my fingers to spread her folds. I wanted to look at the heaven she had between her legs. She was already glistening from the wetness there.

"God, you are so wet", I exclaimed.

I wanted to taste that heaven that awaited me. I leaned my head down and ran my tongue up her center.

"You taste like nothing I have ever tasted before. It is so good", I said before running my tongue up her slit again.

I flicked her clit with my tongue over and over again. "Edward, I'm going to…". "Cum", she said, as I slipped not one but two of my fingers in her tight wet pussy. I started moving them in and out of her. She came all over my fingers which I then had to taste. I put them in my mouth and sucked off all of her juices. It was so delicious. I then crawled up her body and hovered above her. I wanted her to cum on my cock the same way she did my fingers. She was so tight with just two fingers and I want to feel that tight pussy around my rather large member.

"Are you ready for me", I asked.

She gave me a nod which I took as permission to continue. I grabbed my cock and ran my hand over the length, lined myself up with her center and gently ran it through her wetness. Once I was covered in her cum I looked into her eyes and began to move forward into her sheath.

Her tight pussy called to my cock just begging for me to slam into her. I pulled my cock back a little and grabbed her hips. I was preparing to slam into her pussy when I hear someone say, "What the hell are you doing to Bella".

I whip around and there is a man standing in the door way with a gun aimed at me. He is around 40 yrs old, with black hair and a mustache.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here and put your gun away", Bella yells as she grabs for the sheet.

"I could ask you the same thing about him", Charlie exclaims.

"This is my bedroom, in my house, and I can fuck whoever the hell I want to fuck", she screams at him.

I get up off the bed and walk over to him. I reach my hand out.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Chief Swan", I say.

He holster's his gun and puts his hands on his hips and glares at me. "Son, you mind putting on some close to cover that hard on you have", he says as he stares at my cock.

I smirk at him as I hear Bella over my shoulder.

"He does not have to get dressed. We are not finished and I damn well plan on using that cock of his", Bella yells.

"You sure as hell are not going to be using anyone's cock and especially not his", he says.

"Well, I hate to bust your bubble dad, but I lost my virginity back in high school to Jacob Black", she yells.

She new Jacob Black, I thought. He was my best friend in high school. I still do not understand why I cannot remember her. She is so familiar; I had to have met her. I feel like I have known her all my life. I was no longer paying attention to their argument but was lost in my own little world.

"Where were we", I hear her say as she strokes my cock.

I look up and Charlie is no longer in the room and I hear a car speeding away in the distance.

She releases my member and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. This kiss is very heated with passion. I pull back and look into her eyes. We stare at each other in silence for a moment.

"We need to talk with Jessica", we say unanimously.

_The Plumber_

**So, what do you think? What does Charlie have against Edward? Why can't Bella and Edward remember each other? Who is Jessica? Why did they both say her name? Wht is going on?**

**Please review. I would love to hear your ideas.**

**I know I said in the beginning that I would try to post often but it will be more like once a week. However, if you review I might be able to get it done sooner. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. However, this plot is all mine! There is sexual content, please be advised! **

The plumber

Ch.4

_Graduation Day BPOV_

"_Hurry up Bells. You are going to be late to your graduation", Charlie yells up the stairs. _

"_Edward, you have to leave now or we will be caught. If he finds you up here with me he will be pissed and not let me out of the house", Bella whispers between kisses._

"_Just one more kiss and I will leave and see you at the graduation party", he said._

"_I love you Isabella Swan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Meet me down by the lake _

_around 9 and we will leave from there", he said._

_He gave me one more kiss and climbed out the window. I hated this. Why should I have to sneak around behind my father's back to see the man I love? It is so unfair. It's not my fault that Charlie and Carlisle were in love with the same girl in high school. They had been best friends before that fiasco. Obviously, my father was still in love with Esme after all these years and carried a grudge against the Cullen family. My mother left Charlie when I was just a baby. She told me after I was older that the reason she left was because he was in love with another woman and she felt like leftovers. _

_Graduation started at 2pm and went until about 5. Charlie took me to dinner at the local restaurant. The party was to start at 6:30 at the pavilion. Jessica's family was hosting it for the whole class of 2005. The party was in full swing by 8. I was to meet Edward at the lake and we were going to elope. He had proposed a couple weeks ago and I could not wait to make him mine. _

_At 9 I headed down to the lake. Edward was there waiting for me. He grabbed me and kissed me fiercely against a tree. He hiked my skirt up and hitched my leg up and I wrapped both my legs around him. He pulled away and we both gasped for breath._

"_Are you ready to become Mrs. Cullen", he asked._

"_It won't be soon enough", I said._

_We walked to his car and headed out of town._

_It had started to rain. As we went around the last bend in the road before leaving forks it all happened. My world came crashing down on me. We hit something in the road and the car flipped over. There was a ravine on the passenger side of the road and as we flipped we rolled down hitting trees as we went but did not stop until we hit the bottom. My world went black._

__ _ _ _ _ _The Plumber_ _ _ _ _ __

"We need to talk with Jessica", we say unanimously.

BPOV

That was so weird that we would both say her name at the same time.

"How do you know Jessica", I ask him.

"She was friends with Alice in high School. What does your father have against me? I don't ever remember meeting him", he replies.

"I'm not for sure what that was all about", I answer.

"What exactly are we going to talk to Jessica about", I ask

"Well, I think there is something else going on here. I feel like I know you. It's almost as if I have forgotten you but I don't understand how. I thought that maybe Jessica would know and can maybe shed a little light on the subject. I think we should also call Alice and see if they can't meet us at the same time", he says.

"Ok", I say. "Maybe we should have them meet us for supper at the café downtown."

"It's after 3 now. I am going to run home and change my clothes. I will come back to pick you up at 4:30. Will that give you enough time to freshen up and be ready", he asks.

"Yes, that should be plenty of time. You make the calls and I will see you then".

We get dressed. He gives me a heated kiss and I walk him to the door.

"We will get to the bottom of this Bella. I promise. I have this gut feeling like I have already lost you once and that fate is giving us a second chance", he says as he leans down and brushes his lips across my lips.

_ _ _ _ _ _ The Plumber _ _ _ _ _ _

BPOV

Edward arrived on time and picked me up in a silver Volvo. I had the strangest feeling that I had been in this car before. He drove to the café and parked. Alice and Jessica pulled in shortly after we arrived. I watched their faces as we got out of the car and I knew they were hiding something from us.

Jessica and Alice came over and hugged us both. It had been years since I had seen them. In fact the last time I saw them was at graduation. Jessica had sat next to me since her last name started with an's', while Alice had sat much closer to the front. Neither one of them had changed that much. We walked in and asked for a booth in the corner.

"So why are we here", Alice asked.

"Why don't I remember her", Edward asks.

Jessica and Alice looked at each other as if they were communicating telepathically.

"What do you mean", Jessica asks.

"Have Edward and I ever met before today? Alice please tell me", I blurted out.

"I can't tell you. I was told never to mention what happened that day", she says.

"What day", Edward asks.

"Graduation Day", Jessica says.

"I remember going to graduation with Charlie and sitting next to Jessica. It seemed like it took forever but I can't remember anything after that", I tell them.

"That's because you both have amnesia. You've had it since the accident. You really don't remember anything do you", Alice asks.

"Please tell us what happened. Do you know why her father hates me? What did I ever do to him? I don't even remember ever meeting him", Edward says.

"I'll tell you but your father is going to be very unhappy that I told you Bella", Jessica says.

JPOV

"Bella, you and Edward dated all of your senior year. Jacob Black actually introduced you your junior year. Charlie disapproved. He did not want you anywhere near a Cullen. You see, Charlie and Carlisle Cullen were best friends in high school. That all changed when they met and fell in love with Esme. It was a rivalry. They fought for her affection but Carlisle won. He married Esme. Charlie met a girl and married her but you know how that ended. You were almost late for graduation. I had assumed that it had something to do with Edward. After graduation you went to dinner with your father and then came to my party at the lake. You danced and chatted with your friends but you kept looking at your watch. I assumed you were meeting up with Edward which you did. I knew you had left the party but had no idea you were running away together", I said.

EPOV

I could not believe what I was hearing. How could we have been together before and not remember each other. I was in love with her and her with me and yet we cannot remember. That is so unfair. "Tell us about the accident", I asked.

APOV

"Dad received a phone call from the hospital saying that you had had an accident and your car was in the bottom of the ravine. We all rushed to the hospital. Charlie was in the waiting room when we arrived. He had to be restrained and removed from the area because of his behavior. He blamed us for the accident and said he would kill you if his little girl died. Dad went in and checked on both you and Bella. You were both unconscious and when you woke up you both had amnesia. You did not even remember each other. It was as if the other did not even exist. Dad thought it was best to remove all the evidence of Bella. Everything is in a box under the floor boards in both of your rooms. We never mentioned the other's name and life went on". I said.

BPOV

"How did the accident occur ", I ask.

"You will have to ask your father that question. We were never told the exact details. However, I can tell you that Edward was driving dad's BMW and that Charlie saw the whole accident as it transpired", Alice says.

Alice and Jessica excuse themselves so that Edward and I could have a few moments.

"Where does that leave us", he asks.

"I don't know. As I told you earlier today, I feel drawn to you. I do not think I could stay away from you even if I tried", I said.

"Then don't", he says as leans forward and kisses my lips.

_ _ _ _ _ _ The Plumber _ _ _ _ _ _

CPOV

When Mike heard that the good doctor Cullen had told Bella about knowing a good plumber he called me immediately to give me a heads up. I ran to my car and headed over to her house. I knew this day would happen but I really hoped that she would have been married with children or something. I do not want them together. If I had arrived 10 min later they would have already had sex. I can't let that happen. They cannot have her. They had already stolen my first love I will not give them my daughter. He nearly killed her the last time they were together. I will not let them take her from me.

_ _ _ _ _ _ The Plumber _ _ _ _ _ _

_Graduation Day Cont._

_A tree had fallen over the road and the chief of police was there with a tow truck trying to remove it. He saw a car come around the corner. They had no time to react. The car hit the tree and flew up over it and rolled down into the ravine. I called for backup. I tied a rope around the back of my cruiser and propelled down the side of the cliff. When I reached the car I saw that the license plate read Cullen 3. I knew it was his car. I went around to the driver's side to help him get out. As I walked around the front of the car the light from my flashlight caught a chestnut colored head. I ran back to the passenger side and there in the passenger seat was my angel unconscious._


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. However, this plot is all mine! There is sexual content, please be advised! **

The Plumber

Ch. 5

Alice and Jessica excused themselves so that Edward and I could have a few moments.

"Where does that leave us", he asks.

"I don't know. As I told you earlier today, I feel drawn to you. I do not think I could stay away from you even if I tried", I said.

"Then don't", he says as he leans forward and kisses my lips.

It was a heated kiss. We may not remember our past together but our souls do and they sing to one another.

"I think we need to schedule a time to meet with both of parents preferably together", I say.

We scheduled to meet with each of our family in the park. We thought that it would be best to meet in a location that was neutral. This was also a safe place if a fight broke out between our two families. It was set for tomorrow at 5pm.

_ _ _ _ _ _ The Plumber _ _ _ _ _ _

Edward picked me up at 4 and we headed to the park. We wanted to get there before everyone else arrived. No one else was there when we arrived. Edward reached over and took my hand. I looked over at him and he gave me a half smile that made my heart flutter. This man was so sexy and he used to be mine. Edward saw he frown for a moment.

"Bella what are you thinking. Please tell me", he begged.

"I was just thinking about how you used to be mine. It's just so unfair that we cannot remember our past together. My heart just aches for you", I whispered.

He let go of my hand and climbed out of his car. He walked around to my door, took my hand and helped me out. I looked at him curiously. He took both my arms in his hands and leaned me against the back passenger door. He ran his hands up and down my arms, up my shoulders, and my neck. He took my head into his hands and gently stoked my cheeks. He looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you. I still cannot remember the past but I want you in my future. I saw the memorabilia from our past and I know I loved you then and I still do. I don't care what happens here today. I cannot live another day without you".

"I love you too Edward. I want you in my life as well.

He gently touched his lips to mine. I gently licked his bottom lip and he allowed me entrance. Our tongues danced together and the kiss turned desperate. We could not get enough of the other. We heard a car pull in and looked over to see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett arrive. Charlie showed up next. He was not happy when he saw me with all the Cullen kids. He got out of his car.

"What is this? Why are they here? Is this an ambush", Charlie said defensively.

"No, we just need to have a family discussion and they are just as involved in this as you are", I exclaimed.

Everyone stood around the open area of the park. There was silence all around so I finally spoke up.

"Dad, Jessica told me about the accident. She told me about you keeping Edward from me. Why did you not tell me? How could you do this to me and Edward. Why can you not get over the fact that he is a good man and we dearly loved each other? Still love each other. You have prevented us from being together for years. Why? Why, Dad. Help me to understand", I pleaded with him as I heard Carlisle and Esme climb out of their car.

"I just could not lose both the women that I have loved in my life. I could not lose you to that family. The Cullen's take whatever they want and don't care who they hurt in the process", he exclaimed.

"That's a lie", Edward, Jasper, and Emmett exclaimed.

"But I love him dad and he loves me. I can feel my soul drawing me close to him. He is my other half. He completes me and makes me whole. I have felt for years that part of me was missing and I could not fill that void. When I saw Edward yesterday that void was filled and completely healed. It has always been him and always will be. I love him." I tried to explain to my father in a way that he could understand.

"Charlie, Carlisle did not steel me from you. I was never yours. I have loved Carlisle from the moment I first laid eyes on him when my family moved here all those years ago. I don't understand how you got it in your head that I was stolen from you. We have been married for over 20 years. You even got married two years after Carlisle and I did. You have a beautiful daughter who my son loves. Please let this go. Let them be together", Esme pleaded.

"Edward, I am so sorry that we let this happen. We should have told you the situation as soon as you were out of the hospital. I knew you loved her but I was trying to keep the peace. I had hoped that you would have remembered on your own. Please forgive me and your father. We thought we were protecting you", Esme said.

"Bella, I just did not want to lose you. Please forgive me. I was being selfish", Charlie said.

"Dad, you are not going to lose me. It will be more like gaining a son", I said.

"Charlie, I love your daughter. If you will give me permission I would like to ask her to marry me", Edward said.

Charlie looked at me and then back at Edward. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes dad, I love him.

When I looked back at Edward he had gotten down on one knee and had a small gift box sitting on his hand. I just stared at him. I did not know what to say. I knew that I loved him but was this too soon. I thought back to the meeting we had with Alice and Jessica yesterday. I had actually been running away with Edward to marry him. I had known then that he was the one that I wanted.

"Isabella Swan, would you give me the extraordinary honor of marrying me", he asked.

"Yes Edward. I will marry you". I leapt into his arms and we kissed. It was amazing.

Charlie walked over and hugged me. "Bells, I am so sorry from keeping you from him. Please forgive me. I'll do anything if you'll just forgive me", he said.

"Dad, I just want you and his family to get along. They will be my in-laws and you will be expected to be at gatherings that they will be at. Just get over whatever it is keeping you from moving on", I said. I hugged him again and then he went over and shook Edward's and Carlisle's hand. He apologized profusely.

Charlie, Carlisle and Esme left on good terms. In fact he was going fishing with Carlisle on Friday.

- - - - - - The Plumber - - - - - -

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Please review and let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like and anything else you would like to share. Was Bella too easy on Charlie? Should Edward have been upset with his family for not helping him regain his memory of Bella? I would love to hear from all of you. Thanks again for supporting my writing. It is amazing how many love this story. This story is winding down. You can expect about 2 maybe three more chapters to this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. However, this plot is all mine! There is sexual content, please be advised! **

The Plumber

Ch. 6

Edward and I had decided to let Alice plan the whole wedding. She had found the most beautiful dresses for her, Rosalie, and Jessica to wear. Alice was of course my matron of honor with Rosalie and Jessica as my bridesmaids. Edward had asked Jasper to be his Best man and Emmett and Jacob were the groomsmen. We had decided to have a Christmas wedding. The colors were midnight blue, hunter green and blood red. Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Esme and my mom Renee had decorated the inside of the house. I however, was not allowed to see it until I walked down the steps tomorrow. They said it was a surprise for me and Edward. Alice put all the flower arrangements together including my bouquet.

The wedding gown was to die for. I could not wait to see the look on Edwards face. I had never seen anything so pretty in my entire life. It was a strapless Ball Gown Sweetheart floor length sleeveless Chiffon and Organza Bridal Gown with a belt. The bodice was heart shaped. It was tight at the waist and had a tiny white belt. The skirt flailed out and had tiny white flowers all over. . The girls wore the same style gown but wore a different color. Each color matched their groomsmen counterpart. The gown was a full-length strapless Matte Satin dress with draped asymmetrical bodice and a sash at the hip. Alice wore a blood red gown while Jasper wore a Black tux with a blood red cummerbund. Rosalie wore a hunter green gown while Emmett wore a hunter green cummerbund. Jessica wore a midnight blue gown while Jacob wore a midnight blue cummerbund.

Alice had forbidden us to see each other until the wedding. She had whisked me away the night before my bachelorette party. We had gone to Las Vegas for the evening. The next morning I was treated to spa day. I was waxed, plucked, painted, cut and trimmed. From there I was taken to a salon where they put my hair up in a messy bun. They curled the whispies and placed baby's breath in my hair. When I finally arrived back at the Cullen's home all I had to do was have Alice apply my make up and get into my gown. It was only about an hour before the wedding was to begin. I had heard Alice ask Rosalie if she has seen the men arrive yet. They had also adult napped Edward for his bachelor party last evening.

Alice had started to apply my makeup when my mother came into the room. "Oh Bella, you look gorgeous. I just saw Edward and may I say he is looking very handsome", Renee said.

"Mom, you need to head down stairs before I start to cry", I said. I gave her a hug and she left the room.

I was completely ready and standing at the top of the stairs out of sight waiting for the ceremony to begin. My father was going to walk me down the stairs and give me away to my husband. I was so thankful that my father had finally come to terms with things. He had actually met a very nice woman named Sue Clearwater. They had actually become quit close.

The music started and my father took my hand. This was it. I had waited my whole life for this moment and it was finally happening. Jessica and Jacob went down first. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Rosalie and Emmett started down. When Alice and Jasper made it to the last step my father lifted my veil and kissed my right cheek. He took my hand and we started down the stairs. When I was finally able to see Edward he was staring at me and I think his jaw may have actually hit the floor before he recovered and closed his mouth. I smiled at him and he smiled back before mouthing 'I love you' to me'.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Edward and Bella as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who hear gives this woman to this man", the pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do your honor", Charlie said.

Charlie then placed my hand in Edwards hand and nodded towards him before taking a seat between Renee and Sue. Edward and I turned to face the pastor.

As Edward and Bella take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
>May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children. May they look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Edward and Bella, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.<br>The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
>For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.<p>

"I, Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to love and to cherish, to care for and protect you to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you Edward Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to love and to cherish, to care for and protect you to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

"Edward and Bella please face each other and take the other's hand. Edward, will you take Bella to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Edward answers: "I will".

"Bella, will you take Edward to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
>Bella answers: "I will".<p>

"The rings", pastor says.

Jasper hands my ring to the pastor.

"Bless, O Lord, this ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen".

The pastor hands the ring to Edward with the instruction of placing it on the fourth finger on my left hand.

"Edward, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

Alice then hands Edwards ring to the pastor.

"Bless, O Lord, this ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen".

The pastor hands the ring to me with the instructions of placing it on the fourth finger on his left hand.

"Bella, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed".

"With this ring I thee wed".

Let us pray.

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done. On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen", we all pray.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. For as much as Edward and Bella have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I now pronounce you man and wife. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen", the pastor says.

- - - - - - The Plumber - - - - - -

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Please review and let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like and anything else you would like to share. I would love to hear from all of you. Thanks again for supporting my writing. It is amazing how many love this story. This story is winding down. You can expect about 2 more chapters to this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. However, this plot is all mine! There is sexual content, please be advised! **

The Plumber

Ch. 7

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. For as much as Edward and Bella have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I now pronounce you man and wife. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen. You may know kiss the bride", the pastor says.

Edward moves the veil to uncover my face. He then looks into my eyes.

"I love you Isabella Cullen", he says before he leans forward and kisses me senseless.

Everyone claps and Edward pulls away from me with a smirk. We catch our breath and head outside to great everyone as a married couple.

- - - - - - The Plumber - - - - - -

He would not tell me where we were going for our honeymoon. Alice packed my suitcase so that I would not ask any questions about what she packed. I was a little worried about what she did pack. You know Alice.

We left the reception and drove to the airport in Port Angeles. It was 3am when we arrived at the airport. The flight was scheduled to leave at 5am. We were so tired so we grabbed a couple of coffee's to help keep us awake.

Edward had told me that this would be about a 3 hr flight and then we would get on another plane in Las Angeles. That flight was going to be longer but we were in first class and we would be able to sleep comfortably the rest of the way. The 3 hr flight was very smooth. We arrived at LAX and boarded the next plane with very little layover. Edward finally told me that this flight would be about a 7 1/2 hour flight. Where on earth was he taking me?

I woke up and it was almost 8pm. Edward was next to me drinking a Coke.

"Are we ever going to get there?"

He looked at me. "Impatient much."

"Sorry, it's just that this is our honeymoon and we have yet to be intimate since my dad interrupted us. I just want to be with you. Is that too much to ask or want?"

"No, honey. I understand completely. We should be landing in less than a half hour. Our hotel is not that far once we land. Then you can have your wicked way with me." He leaned into me and kissed my lips. I wanted more but we are on a plane and that would not be a good thing.

We finally landed, grabbed our belongings and found the hotel transportation van. We were at the hotel in no time.

The hotel was very nice. I had never seen anything like it in my life. We walked in and Edward went up to the counter to get everything squared away. A man with a cart followed Edward over to me and asked for all of our belongings. He led us to an elevator and hit the bottom button. When the doors opened hardwood floors greeted us. In the middle of the room was the biggest bed I had ever seen. It had a shear mesh around it and you could see the oversized goose down pillows. There was a sliding glass door that opened into our private courtyard that led down to our private beach. The ocean was breathtaking.

"Do you like it", Edward asked.

"Like it. Are you kidding? This is amazing. I never knew this even existed".

"Welcome to my world", he said.

He came over to me. "Why don't you go freshen up a bit? It was a long trip", he said as he gave me a light kiss on my lips.

I headed to the bathroom after finding the personal items that Alice packed. When I opened the bathroom door I gasped. The floor was marble and everything sparkled. There were Egyptian cotton linens, enormous towels; plush bathrobes and Havaianas flip flops. There was an oversized Jacuzzi bathtub with a double rain dancer shower head.

I brushed my teeth and decided I wanted to take a cool shower. I felt sticky and wanted to

freshen up before heading out to find Edward. It was warm so I just wrapped myself in one of the

towels. When I had finished in the bathroom Edward was not in the room. The door was open

leading out to the courtyard. He was not there so I looked out at the water. I could see the back of

him in the water. As I walked along the path I could see that he had stripped. I dropped the towel before entering the water. I knew that he could hear me. I slowly walked to him and glided my hand around his waist as I came to stand in front of him. He looked down and saw that I was naked he licked his lips and grabbed for me. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. He ran his tongue along my lip begging for entrance. I opened to him and our tongues danced.

"Bella, I want you so bad."

"I am yours for the taking. Do with me what you will. Just love me and never let me go".

"Never", he said as he kissed me again with such passion if he would not have been holding me I would have surely drowned.

I could feel his hands roaming my body. I could feel the water level drop as he headed for the beach. He grabbed my towel and laid me on it. His hands continued to roam as his mouth continued its assault on mine. He stopped kissing me so we could catch our breaths but he ran his tongue down my neck and across my left nipple. I let a moan slip out and he lavished the other side of my neck as well as my other nipple. He sucked one into his mouth while he kneeded and flicked the other. He then ran his tongue down my stomach and ran his tongue around and in my bellybutton. He continued to kneed my breasts with his hands.

He gradually slides his hands down my sides to my thighs. He then runs his tongue down the inside of my thighs while he kneeds the tops of my thighs. He skims his nose up to my center and inhales deeply.

"I can smell your arousal and it is intoxicating to me. I want to taste you ", he says.

"Please", I beg.

He runs his tongue up my center and I come up off the bed. He uses his hands to hold me down as he licks and sucks my clit. I start to thrash around on the bed and while he continues with his tongue assault on my pussy he glides a finger in my center. Then pulls out and adds another finger to my center. He pulls out then adds another finger to my center. He pulls them out and pushes back in. Out and in. Out and in. I am so close. He rams his three fingers in my pussy while knipping my clit. It sends me over the edge and I climax all over is fingers. When I finally come down from my high he pulls his fingers out and sucks all my juices off. He climbs back up my body and kisses me. I can taste my cum mingling with the taste of Edward. I want him inside me so bad.

"Edward, please make love to me. I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me. Please Edward", I begged.

He slides back down to my breast and runs his hand down my center. He then grabs his shaft and strokes up and down it. He then lines it up with my center.

"Bella, when I first enter you. You are going to feel very full inside. It should not hurt but I will stretch you so I can fit. You are rather tight and I am very large. Are you ready", he asked.

I nod and without any warning he slams his cock inside me. I scream but not from pain. This sensation of him being in me is so overwhelming. He holds very still while I get acquainted with his size. He moves to pull out of me and I tamp down on him.

"Bella relax, I'm not going to pull all the way out. Just relax and let me do the work. He pulls out to where only the tip is still in me and then he rams it forward again. He sets up a rhythm and I can already feel the spasms begin. I am going to cum and this one is going to be a doozy.

I wrap my legs around him as he strokes two more times and we both cum screaming out the other's name.

As we lay there cuddling I start to remember things from the past. I got flashes of him in high school, driving his Volvo, dad yelling at me because he caught us in my room. Oh my. I remember the party. I danced with Jacob and Seth. I remember giving Alice and Jessica a hug before meeting Edward at the lake.

"I remember Edward. I remember the accident. It had just started raining. We were leaving forks to get married. I looked down at my wedding set. Edward this is the same ring set. I thought you did not remember? Edward, explain this to me. I don't understand", I begged.

"Bella, it's not what you think. I didn't remember until a couple of days ago. Alice and I have been working on memory retrieval. She thought maybe she could help. We were looking at the pictures of you and me from high school. She had asked me to concentrate on them and try to remember the story behind them. It wasn't working. But, then she pulled out this picture".

He went to his wallet and handed me the picture. It had been taken the same day as the accident. I was wearing a blue suede skirt with a brown and blue top. I also had on a pair of blue suede shoes. They had been my favorite. My hair was half way pulled up and the rest hung down my back in curls. Alice had seen you sneaking off with me and snapped it. I was leaning against a tree and Edward was devouring me.

"Edward, I remember this happening. We were making out before we left. Oh Edward. A tree had fallen over the road and as we came around the curve we saw the flashing lights from the cop car and the tow truck. You swerved to miss the cars but ended up hitting the tree and we flipped over the edge into the ravine. Do you remember all this as well? We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time", I said.

"I really was not driving too fast. We just came around the corner and the tree was there. I tried to avoid your dad's car and ended up hitting the tree. I am so sorry Bella. If we would not have been trying to leave town to elope we would never have lost our memories", he said.

"Edward, you are not going to blame yourself. This was a joint decision. I loved you then and I still love you know. Yes, we missed out on a lot of years but I plan on making up for them", I said.

"Edward, make slow sweet love to me again. I have missed you being inside of me. My soul sings when I feel you inside me. Please, I need you to show me how much you love me', I begged.

We stayed in Rio de Janeiro for a month. We saw the sights and made love all the time. We were happy again and we remembered all of the past. There were no more secrets and we had the rest of our lives to be together.

- - - - - - The Plumber - - - - - -

August 18, 2018

"Oh Bella, look at him. Isn't he gorgeous? Bella, you and Edward make beautiful babies. Will you have any more or is Jacob Anthony the last", Renee asked.

"I think 5 is plenty but if the good lord gives us another I will not complain. I love all my children and I would give Edward as many as he wants", I tell her.

"How many does he want", she asks.

"Seven has always been my favorite number", Edward says upon entering the room.

He walks over to the bed and gives me a kiss and then kisses Jacob on the head. We have been very blessed with healthy children. We were married Christmas 2011. Renesmee Carlie was born September 28, 2012. Mc Kinzee Elizabeth was born October 25, 2013. Edward Mason Jr. was born on March 23, 2015. Alissa Marie was born June 19, 2016.

The leaky pipe was fixed. Edward went back to school and became a pediatrician. Bella works at the clinic as Edwards nurse. Charlie married Sue. Renee moved to Forks to be closer to the children. The Cullen's are still rich and continue to do what it is that they do.

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Please review and let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like and anything else you would like to share. I would love to hear from all of you. Thanks again for supporting my writing. It is amazing how many love this story. This is the end of the story. There will be no more. Stay tuned for my next story. I will be finishing new in Town and then starting the next one. It is sure to be full of lemony goodness.**


	8. Chapter 8

This story is officially done. However you can facebook me at Keri DeVergen. Please review so that I may improve my writing. I will have pics from the honeymoon chapter on facebook in a few days.


End file.
